Prior research on responses to dissatisfaction has demonstrated that when one partner in a close relationship engages in a potentially destructive behavior, relationship functioning is enhanced to the extent that the individual inhibits his or her natural tendency to react destructively in turn, and instead exhibits enhanced constructive responding. This interdependent pattern of response is termed "accommodation." This proposal advances a model of the causes and consequences of accommodation. First, hypotheses are advanced concerning the causes of accommodation, including both relationship-level variables (e.g., commitment level, relationship centrality) and individual-level variables (e.g., perspective-taking tendencies, cognitive rigidity). Second, hypotheses are advanced regarding the dynamics by which couples negotiate the accommodative situation. Specifically, the project will: a) examine temporal features of accommodative behavior; b) determine whether it is absolute or relative levels of each model variable that best predicts accommodation; and c) identify the most direct and powerful mediators of willingness to accommodate. Third, hypotheses are advanced concerning the impact of accommodation on relationships and on individuals. Four aspects of individual-level health will be examined: life satisfaction, general well-being, emotional/psychological health, and physical health. These predictions are currently being tested in an ongoing longitudinal study of married couples. This project, the U.N.C. Marriage Study, obtains information from both partners in newly married couples. Partners complete questionnaires designed to measure: a) accommodative behavior; b) relationship-level predictors of accommodation; c) individual-level predictors of accommodation; d) relationship-level well-being; and e) individual-level well-being. Behavioral measures of partner accommodation are coded from videotape recordings of couples' interactions. Unfortunately, the ongoing project covers a relatively brief period of time (1.5 years) using a relatively small sample (30 couples). This proposal requests funds to double the sample size (60 couples) and extend the duration of the U.N.C. Marriage Study from its current length to three years in duration.